True Love
by Roes Lima
Summary: Percayakah kamu akan cinta sejati? Ya, Hermione percaya. Cinta sejati takkan mati sampai kapanpun. RnR?:)
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

**WARNING**: Fict ini dikhususkan bagi kamu yang percaya akan cinta sejati :')

* * *

**PROLOG**

Dibalik keceriaan tersimpan kesenduan. Tahukah kamu di setiap jengkal tawa tiap manusia tersimpan kesedihan. Yang selalu ceria ternyata memiliki kisah sendu yang dalam.

Hermione Granger, salah satu manusia yang termasuk dalam kriteria tersebut. Bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dia selalu tertawa lepas, riang, seperti tanpa pikiran dan beban. Tapi ternyata, didalamnya, dia memiliki kisah tragis menyakitkan tentang hal yang bernama cinta. Dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tak boleh dicintainya.

_"Kau boleh mencintai siapa saja, Mione. Tapi tidak dia", raung suara Dad menggema diseluruh ruangan._

_"Tapi Dad, aku mencintainya", ucap Hermione tunduk._

_"Tidak, Mione. Sekali Dad bilang tidak tetap tidak. Dia itu kalangan bangsawan, kita hanya kalangan bawah yang tiada banding apa-apa dihadapannya", tegas Dad._

_"Kumohon, Dad. Sekali ini saja", pinta Hermione._

_"TIDAK! Kau tak bisa bersamanya, ayahnya tak menyukaimu, Mione. Kau hanya sampah dimatanya", ucap Dad pedas lalu meninggalkan Hermione yang kini menangis sesenggukan._

_Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa disaat aku jatuh cinta, aku malah jatuh ke pelukan orang yang salah. Aku mencintaimu, keparat._

Kita tak pernah tau kapan dan dengan siapa kita akan merasakan jatuh cinta. Begitu pula dengan Hermione. Salahkah dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang bahkan dari kalangan bangsawanpun? Dari semua buku yang Hermione baca, cinta itu tak bisa ditebak. Karena cinta itu misteri. Hermione selalu teringat kata-kata filosofi Mom nya, _"Jika dia cinta sejatimu, dia pasti akan jatuh kepelukanmu, sesulit apapun rintangan menghadang, jika kau percaya dengan yang namanya cinta sejati, dia akan menjadi milikmu. Mine, kau pantas untuk memilih. Kau sudah dewasa, sayang. Keputusan ditanganmu. Jadi, pilihlah yang menurutmu baik untuk dirimu sendiri. Jika mencintainya membuatmu bahagia, kejar…. Be strong, Mione"._

Dan Hermione percaya, percaya akan cinta sejati. Cinta sejati akan memimpinmu ke dia. Dia yang selalu ada di setiap hembusan nafasmu. Karena Hermione percaya, cinta sejati takkan mati sampai kapanpun.

***TBC***

* * *

**HOLLAAA! Roes bawa fict yang baru, genre Dramione kesukaankuuuu! Lagi kebawa suasana, jadi sepertinya fict ini akan lancer kedepannya~ Rencana mau update tiap hari sih :3**

**So, review? Biar semangat nulisnya dan kasi masukan juga biar nulisnya makin bagus :3**

**With love, Roes.**


	2. Chapter 1: Love in Heart

Disclaimer: Harry Potter has Mom J.K. Rowling, I just own this plot.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

This fict originally by me. If you like it, you can give me review, follow and fave, if you don't like it, please don't read.

.

Thanks for **dwida2, clato-chan, NabilahAnanda,** **khofifah halizah**,** Luluk Minam Cullen, AdrianaaAdalson, DraconisSun, chika nate granger** yang sudah mereview fict ini dan juga yang sudah memfollow dan memfave fict ini. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it :')x

.

**WARNING**: EYD berantakan, Gaje, Feel (mungkin) kurang berasa, beserta kroni-kroninya.

**SETTING**: Non-Magic World.

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: Love in Heart**

**by**

**Roes Lima**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta… Mengapa kau terasa menyakitkan?_

Sakit bukan rasanya jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tak boleh kau cintai? Rasanya seperti hatimu ditusuk-tusuk belati pisau terus-menerus tanpa henti. Sakit sekali.

Aku mencintainya. Dia mencintaiku. Kami sama-sama saling mencintai. Kami merasa saling melengkapi. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan 7 tahun lamanya, membuat cinta kami semakin menguat. Tapi kami melupakan satu hal, hal yang membuat cinta kami terhalang, membuat cinta kami tak menyatu, yaitu; RESTU ORANG TUA. Saat kami memutuskan untuk memberitahu hubungan kami ke orang tua masing-masing, tentangan keras mengalir. Berulang kali aku memohon kepada Dad untuk merestui kami untuk menikah, tetap saja Dad bersikeras tak mau merestui kami. Apalagi orang tuanya, lebih parah lagi dari Dad. Cacian, makian, ejekan, hinaan, semuanya terlontar didepan wajahku. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, saat aku tahu sebuah kenyataan, ternyata….

.

Dia sudah di jodohkan dengan sesama bangsawan.

.

.

Dan orang itu adalah…

.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu,

.

Si Greengrass. Ya! Astoria Greengrass.

Disatu sisi aku bahagia, karena dia menentang untuk dijodohkan, tetapi disisi lain aku menangis, karena seorang bangsawan memang sudah digariskan harus dijodohkan, bahkan sedari kecil.

Kalau penghitunganku tak salah, besok adalah hari dimana aku harus melepaskannya untuk...

.

.

—Selamanya.

Dan aku harus mencoba untuk melupakannya. Ya, itu berarti aku harus mencoba membuka hati untuk yang lain. Tapi kurasa itu sulit, sangat-sangat sulit. Kurasa hanya dia yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya. Sekarang, hatiku menjadi kelabu. Tak ada merah, yang ada hanya abu-abu dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan hitam.

Kalian tahu, sedari kecil aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang Cinderella.

Tetapi, kini impianku menjadi seorang Cinderella tak mungkin terwujud. Sampai kapanpun, aku hanyalah seorang upik abu yang takkan mungkin berotasi 180 derajat menjadi seorang putri istana. Ibu peri tak mungkin datang menyulap pakaian kucelku menjadi gaun istana yang mewah untuk kudatang disebuah perayaan pesta dansa. Labu takkan mungkin menjadi kereta kuda perjalanan malamku. Tikus takkan mungkin menjadi seorang pengawal yang mengantarku kepintu gerbang istana. Dan yang terpenting dari kisah itu adalah... Pangeran tak mungkin datang menyerahkan tangannya untuk mengajakku berdansa apalagi menikah. Karena pangeran itu akan menjadi milik putri yang lain—Maksudku, seorang putri sungguhan.

Dengan apalagi aku mempertahankannya? Kalian kira aku dengan mudahnya melepaskan orang yang kucintai menjadi milik orang lain? Tidak. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mungkin menentang orang tuaku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintai mereka melebihi apapun didunia ini. Lagipula yang dikatakan Dad benar, aku tak bisa bersamanya. Peraturan gila itu menghalangku untuk bersamanya. _Seorang bangsawan hanya diizinkan menikah dengan seorang bangsawan juga._ Gila. Benar-benar gila. Untuk saat ini, ingin rasanya aku tak mau mengikuti peraturan konyol itu. Tetapi, dia?

Hari ini aku berjanji harus benar-benar melupakannya. Anganku tentang dia adalah cinta sejatiku musnah sudah. Impianku kandas, melayang bersama hembusan angin. Entah kapan impianku benar-benar terjadi. Entahlah.

Melupakannya? Seperti yang kubilang tadi, sangat sulit. Cinta dalam hatiku ini bukannya berkurang malah semakin menguat. Bagaimana mungkin aku dengan cepatnya melupakan segala kenangan bersamanya? Dari selama aku di Hogwarts Senior High School hingga Hogwarts University, aku selalu menjalani hari-hariku bersamanya. Menciptakan kenangan indah nan manis bersamanya. Bersandar dibahunya adalah favoritku. Menikmati jingganya senja dan melihat matahari terbenam di danau hitam benar-benar sangat kusukai, karena hal itulah yang biasa kami lakukan setiap sore. Kini, aku disini, sendiri, menunggu jingganya senja, melihat matahari terbenam diufuk barat. Mengingat semua kenangan itu membuat sakit hatiku menjalar lagi kehatiku yang kelabu. Kenangan indah dan manis bersamanya. Aku mungkin tak akan lagi mengejeknya seperti ketika kami sedang bertengkar, aku juga tak mungkin memeluknya lagi ketika aku sedang sedih atau aku refleks kesenangan. Aku tak akan lagi mencium bibir tipisnya, tengkuk lehernya, hidungnya yang mancung karena aroma mint tubuhnya yang sangat membius indera penciumanku membuatku susah untuk satu haripun untuk tidak mencium aromanya yang menusuk. Dan terakhir, aku tak mungkin lagi menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya lagi setiap senja. Menunggu matahari terbenam bersamanya. Karena kini, semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan belaka.

Mungkin, mencintaimu adalah bahagiaku. Walaupun jiwa dan ragamu tak ada lagi disisiku, tapi cintamu akan selalu membekas dihatiku. Cinta dalam hatiku ini akan selalu abadi bersamamu.

_Ku ingin kau tau, diriku disini, menanti dirimu datang._

Matahari kini sudah benar-benar terlelap. Waktuku sudah habis. Aku akan pergi jauh dari negeri ini. Selamat tinggal, Draco. Cinta kita berakhir, sampai disini. Sepertinya kau sedang bersedih karena besok kau harus menikah dengan orang yang tak kau cintai. Tenang, 2 tahun lagi aku akan kembali, Pangeran. Kuharap kau bahagia bersamanya. Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku jua. Mungkin ini takdir cinta kita. Kita bukan Romeo dan Juliet yang harus mati bersama, bukan? Dan ketika aku kembali nanti, kuharap kita bisa menjadi seorang teman. Ya, teman. Tak salah, bukan? Walau dihatiku, kaulah yang selalu berada ditahta teratas. Karena rasa ini, akan selalu abadi... selamanya.

Dinegeri yang kudatangi nanti, aku akan berkelana...

.

Mencari cinta sejati?

.

Berbahagialah, Sayang...

.

**Love in** my **Heart** for you, always...

.

.

xXx

-cerita ini belum berakhir sampai disini-

.

.

Yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin - Chapter 2 coming... tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N**: Jika kalian ingin mengerti maksud cerita ini, kalian harus membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. Chapternya tak kubuat banyak, karena mengingat aku bakal sibuk kedepannya.

.

Menurut kalian aku harus update tiap hari tapi fictnya pendek seperti ini atau updatenya agak lama mungkin seminggu tapi fictnya panjang? Please share your opinion in review...

.

Please, Review… Don't be a silent reader. Because your review is mean for me :')xx

.

With Love,

**Roes**


End file.
